In recent years, attention has been focused on a technology called augmented reality (AR) that presents additional information to the user by overlaying such content onto a real space. The information presented to the user by AR technology may be visualized using virtual objects in a variety of forms, such as text, icons, and animations. The virtual objects are laid out in an AR space in accordance with the positions of associated real objects. Virtual objects are normally displayed on a screen such as the display of a mobile terminal, a head-mounted display, or an eyeglasses-type display. However, such displays are usually designed with a premise of being viewed by a single user. This means that is difficult for a third party to know what AR content is being provided to a user.
However, terminals with projection apparatuses (or so-called “projectors”) capable of projecting images onto a real space are also being developed (see for example PTL 1 listed below). If AR content is projected using a projection apparatus, it is possible for a third party to know what AR content is being provided.